Trapped
by Rikkai Love
Summary: There is no way out of the club's locker room. What happens when you lock all the Rikkai regulars in a room together for a whole night? Well, all we know is that there WILL be chaos. The only people that seem to be acting normal are Yagyuu and the Three Demons. Of course, the baby of the team caused this whole mess.


**Disclaimer:****I don't own Prince of Tennis...but I wish I did. **

**This is my first one-shot and it might be a little long, just a little.** **I've actually had this written for a while, anyway, enjoy!**

Yukimura was trying to calm Kirihara down. Sanada was getting annoyed. Yanagi was trying to fix the door. Yagyuu was helping Yanagi. Niou wanted to prank Sanada. Marui was whining over only having one piece of cake in his tennis bag. Jackal was comforting Marui. Kirihara was panicking.

Nothing seems to be wrong, but there was a problem.

The Rikkai regulars were trapped in a room, their locker room, because the doorknob broke.

"How are we gonna get out of here!?" Kirihara asked, while shaking Sanada's shoulders violently.

"Akaya!" Sanada yelled. "Stop!"

"Yeah, I agree with Sanada, stop." Niou said.

"Hmph." Kirihara went off to pout in a corner.

"75 percent chance that the door won't be opened until tomorrow morning, because all the other students have already left." Yanagi said as he scribbled in his notebook. Yagyuu pushed his glasses up.

"So we'll be stuck here until tomorrow morning?" Marui asked.

"Yep."

"Better get my cake then."

Then, the chaos started. Kirihara ran up to Yanagi, and knocked him over. Yanagi fell on top of Marui, which caused him to throw his cake in the air, and stumble before Yukimura prevented him from falling, by giving him a light push. Marui's cake landed in Jackal's face and he stumbled backwards causing Niou to jump back into Yagyuu, who fell into Sanada's arms. Kirihara analyzed the situation and decided to go back to sulking.

"Yagyuu..." Sanada was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Eh?" Yagyuu asked, even if he knew what his vice-captain was going to say.

"Please get off of me."

"..." Yagyuu rolled out of Sanada's hold and went to stand beside the laughing silver haired trickster.

"You two looked like lovers!" Niou managed to say between fits of laughter.

"NIOU MASAHARU! 200 LAPS WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Sanada thundered. Yukimura and Marui smirked at Niou's carelessness and Yagyuu tried to hide his amusement. _Tried. _Yanagi muttered _'Ii data,' _and went back to the door along with Jackal. Sanada just glared at Niou, wanting to slap him so badly.

Niou cursed under his breath and went to sulk with Kirihara.

"Welcome to the corner." Kirihara said as he saw Niou approach.

Yukimura used his captain voice and commanded, "Everyone stay calm." He looked over at Kirihara and said, "Especially you, Akaya."

"Sorry, Buchou."

"Che," Niou glared at Kirihara, "It's your fault we're stuck in here anyway."

"I-It was an accident!" Kirihara yelled.

_"Buchou! Fukubuchou! Senpai-tachi! Look at what I got on my English test!" Kirihara yelled, while running towards the club room, where all the regulars were preparing to leave._

_"Wait! Kirihara-kun!" Yagyuu shouted. Kirihara ignored the warning and ran into the clubroom, pushing Yagyuu, who was holding the door open, into the room, causing him to fall._

_The door slammed shut. _

_"Great!" Marui complained. Jackal sighed._

_"What?" Kirihara questioned._

_Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi shared a look of worry. _

_"You just locked us in here," Niou started. "Nice job, brat."_

_"Shut up, Niou-senpai!" Then, Kirihara realized what he did. "Wait, what?" _

_"The door can only be opened from the outside." Yagyuu explained as he got up._

_"How do you know?"_

_"We found some first years stuck in here earlier." Yanagi replied._

_"They were banging on the door, trying to get out." Yukimura added._

_"That's why we had Yagyuu hold the door when we came in. Didn't he warn you?" Sanada asked._

_"Umm...well...I ignored him." _

_"Tarundoru!" Niou smirked and Marui continued complaining to Jackal, who was trying to calm his doubles partner down._

Jackal realized that Kirihara never showed them his test.

"Oi, Akaya, you never showed us your grade." He said.

"Oh right." Kirihara unfolded the piece of paper and shoved it towards Yukimura and Sanada. "Buchou and Fukubuchou can see it first."

Yukimura took the paper and noticed the large amount of red ink on the page. And the large letter D.

"A-Ah..." Yukimura stuttered. Sanada glanced at the paper and resisted the urge to slap the second year ace senseless.

"Tarundoru..." Sanada muttered. Kirihara didn't hear him.

"It's my highest grade I've ever gotten on an english test!" Kirihara grinned and Niou snatched the paper out of Yukimura's hands.

"It's a freaking D minus!" Niou stated as he crumpled the paper up.

Yagyuu came over and uncrumpled the abused piece of paper. He took one look at it and was dizzy from looking at so many red marks.

"Oh my." Yagyuu handed the paper to Yanagi and Yanagi was very disappointed in their youngest regular. He was beginning to think of ways to help Kirihara in English. He handed it to Marui, who said, "You locked us in here to show us an _F _on a test?!"

"It's a D minus!" Kirihara argued.

"Same thing!" Marui retorted.

Jackal and Yanagi had to hold the two back so they wouldn't lash out at each other.

"Oh, Niou?" Yukimura asked.

"Huh?"

"Add another 50 laps to the ones Sanada gave you."

"For what!?"

"Taking that paper away from me when I was still looking at it."

"But-" Niou started.

"Or should I have Sanada punish you instead?"

Niou flinched, he didn't want a backhand right now.

"Sorry, Yukimura."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait, where did Fukubuchou go?" Kirihara asked.

"Eh? Genchirou was right there a few minutes ago." Yanagi stated.

"Maybe he went to the showers." Marui suggested.

"No, Sanada-kun already showered." Yagyuu said.

"Hmm...Seiichi do you know anything about it?" Yanagi questioned.

"No." Yukimura replied. '_But I have an idea.'_

Sanada stood in the shower room listening to their conversation.

'_I can't stand any more of this foolishness.'_ He thought.

"You have some nerve, Sanada." Sanada flinched, he knew that voice. He spun around.

"Yu-Yukimura!" The bluenette chuckled.

"I'm kidding."

Sanada breathed a sigh of relief and looked behind Yukimura.

"Relax, I told Yanagi to stall." Yukimura grinned. "Shall we go back?"

He relaxed a little upon seeing his best friend's smile. "Ah."

"Niou-kun, I don't think this is a good idea..." Yagyuu sighed, it wouldn't change his mind anyway.

"Be quiet Yagyuu. Yukimura won't mind."

Niou climbed down from the lockers and made sure to leave Yukimura's locker slightly open.

"He won't mind a bucket of blue paint being dumped on him?!" Kirihara yelled.

"His hair is blue anyway."

"Correction, his hair is _slate blue._ That paint is light blue."

"Whatever, Yanagi."

Everyone was silent when Yukimura and Sanada re-entered the room, Sanada headed to the door to help Yanagi and Yukimura went to his locker. Sanada noticed the bucket of paint perched on top of Yukimura's locker just on time.

"Wait! Yukimura!" Sanada yelled as Niou's amused smile disapeared from his face. Yukimura paused, giving Sanada a weird look.

"Look above your locker." Sanada said.

Yukimura looked up and saw the bucket of paint positioned above his locker.

"30 more laps, Niou."

"Why do you assume it was me?!"

"Your nickname is The Trickster."

"...so?"

"Niou, give it up." Marui said. "You're just gonna get more laps."

Niou decided to shut his mouth, 280 laps was enough.

He needed a way to dispose of the paint.

Niou crept around the corner, bucket in hand, and quietly opened locker 2A, Kirihara's locker. He took all the items out one by one. Extra rackets, extra tennis shorts, a notebook, multiple mangas, a few pencils and pens, and his extra pair of DT WILSON shoes.

'_Hm...which one will get me in the least amount of trouble...' _Niou thought. He ended up choosing the shorts because he really wanted to see the brat get in trouble, but the data master just happened to be standing where he could see Niou.

"Niou." Yanagi warned. Yukimura and Sanada agreed on something silently, Niou would be punished this time. They stood and walked to where Niou was.

"Niou." Yukimura smiled and Niou sighed.

"Tarundoru!" Then came a crashing sound.

"No more pranks, Niou-kun!" Yagyuu scolded.

Niou had a red mark on his cheek when he reappeared and they all knew where that was from.

Kirihara checked all his stuff to make sure Niou didn't mess anything up.

"Niou-senpai."

"What."

"Give me my manga."

"I don't have it."

"It's in your hand!"

"Fine." Niou tossed the book at Kirihara and he was hit in the face with the book. Everyone was silent. Would he go into Devil Mode over this?

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE!" Niou always manages to make Kirihara go into Devil Mode over the simplest things. Kirihara licked his lips and said, "I'll crush you." His skin turned red, his hair turned white and his eyes were bloodshot. He threw the book back at Niou at a record speed and ran to get more books.

"I'll handle this." Yanagi said as he followed Kirihara. Marui smirked at Niou, who was hit by the book on his cheek, the same cheek that was slapped earlier. Jackal elbowed him in the ribs when he started laughing.

Yanagi watched his kohai rush to get more books to throw at Niou.

"Akaya." More books.

"Akaya." Even more books. Was that a math textbook?

"Akaya!" He stopped and looked at Yanagi, skin, eyes, and hair turning back to normal.

"Sorry, Yanagi-senpai..." Kirihara started. "It's just that Niou-senpai-"

"Akaya, it's not always Niou's fault."

"But-"

"Akaya." Yanagi said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine."

Kirihara bowed and apologized to his senpai, no matter how much he just wanted to strangle the silver haired teen. Yagyuu argued that it was Niou's fault and that he was sorry for Niou's behavior.

"Niou-senpai is a-" Yanagi poked Kirihara in the back.

"No, Yagyuu-senpai, it was my fault." Kirihara sighed. Yagyuu, despite himself, grinned. The only ones who could control the Devil Ace were Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, and Yanagi Renji. The Big Three.

"The brat's uncontrollable." Niou muttered after Kirihara walked away. Yagyuu just pushed his glasses up.

Marui smacked Jackal.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Jackal rubbed his sore arm.

"I don't know, by the way, what time is it?"

"6:30, and look, I'm sorry about your cake. It wasn't my fault. It was Akaya's."

"Che. Now I'm gonna starve to death, because of his stupid grade!"

"Bunta, calm down, we've only been in here for a half hour."

"No! I need my cake!" Marui and Jackal continued arguing and Niou got an idea.

"Puri~"

"Niou-kun, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing."

Niou looked through the wigs and accessories in his locker and picked out the one that looked like seaweed.

"Piyo~"

He concealed his silver hair in the wig and waited until Kirihara went to the next section of lockers. Niou-as-Kirihara returned to the area where the rest of the team was and walked straight up to Marui.

"I'll crush you." Niou went into Kirihara's Devil mode and grabbed Marui by the collar.

He meant to stop, but he couldn't pull himself back to reality. Then Sanada's thunderous voice brought him back to normal.

"NIOU!" Sanada yelled. Kirihara was beside him looking at Niou with a horrified expression and a murderous aura around him.

"Sorry Marui." Niou sighed and put the redhead down. He didn't know what Kirihara had to go through while in Devil Mode. Now he felt sorry for the brat. He promised himself to treat Kirihara better after they get out of the locker room. Yanagi and Yukimura watched this whole event with a smile on their faces. This would teach Niou a lesson about messing with Kirihara.

Niou had a massive headache.

_'It's all Bakaya's fault...'_ Ever since he came out of Devil Mode, his head had been throbbing and he wondered if this happened everytime the brat was in Devil Mode. He laid on the bench while Marui sat in a corner, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself.

"This is good data." Yanagi scribbled things down in his notebook and then ignored Marui, like the rest of the regulars.

Sanada and Yukimura were by the showers...again. Except this time, Yukimura dragged his capped friend with him. It was silent for a while, until Sanada decided to break the silence.

"Yukimura?"

"What?"

"This is going to be a long night."

"Ah...especially if Niou keeps trying to prank us."

"Does Renji know where we are?"

Yukimura shook his head and Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose. If Yanagi didn't know where they were, it was probably a good idea to stay there.

"I don't know if I can stand a whole night with these people..." Sanada sighed.

"You can always sleep in the next section!" Yukimura replied cheerily.

"Niou will have an even stronger urge to prank me."

"Oh, you knew about that?"

"I'm not oblivious to everything, like you people think I am."

"Ha..." Yukimura pinched the tip of his wristband and moved his wrist in a circular motion. It was a habit when he was in an awkward situation or when he was bored. Sanada did it too. They both thought about the consequences of staying with the regulars all night. They glanced back at them and saw Marui rocking back and forth in a corner, Jackal face palming, Niou and Yagyuu arguing, Kirihara running around in circles, and Yanagi being the only sane one, besides Yagyuu.

"Want to stay here?" Sanada asked.

"No, I don't trust them alone. Even if Renji's here." They both sighed. This was going to be a long night.

When Yukimura and Sanada got back from the showers, Marui was done with his hysterical fit, Jackal was trying to prevent Marui from going into another fit, Niou was sleeping on the bench, Yagyuu was reading, Kirihara had calmed down and started to do his homework, and Yanagi was still being sane and trying to fix the door. Jackal let go of the redhead for five seconds and Marui started running around and yelling, "NO" at the top of his lungs.

"I think you scarred him for life, Niou-kun." Yagyuu observed Marui's speed and measured for Yanagi, who was busy and asked him to record the speed for him.

"Will you please calm down?" Yukimura gave Marui his calm-down-or-I'll-make-you smile, that was the one he always gave Akaya.

Marui glanced at his captain and immediately went to get his homework.

It really was going to be a long night.

**I hope you liked it, please review and give me feedback! Do you think I should make this into a multi-chapter story?  
****_-Rikkai Love_**


End file.
